Shawn's Keeper
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: In 1993, Kevin Nash's WWF career is closely tied to that of that of the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, and he resents having to babysit the boss' pet party boy. But when Shawn discovers he's pregnant, everything changes, and Kevin's feelings towards him change as well. (MPREG, Daddy/boy slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – He's Just a Sexy Boy**

Another night out, another night Kevin had to carry Shawn over the threshold of some crappy motel like they were married, because Shawn had overdone it again. Whilst Kevin liked to party, too, he saved the hardest of it for special occasions, like New Year's Eve, his birthday, bachelor parties, vacations, things of that sort. Shawn took it to the nth degree almost every night, and day. Coke, painkillers, sex with friends and strangers alike were just some of his favorite extracurricular activities. Since Kevin's career was tied to Shawn's, he was obligated to make sure Shawn didn't ruin his.

Kevin set Shawn down on one of the beds. Shawn laughed tiredly. "I'm sooooo fucked up..."

"You sure are," Kevin replied, but the blonde man was too impaired to catch the insulting tone. He pulled off Shawn's cowboy boots, and then sat down on the edge of the other bed to unlace his own motorcycle boots.

"Big Daddy?"

"Don't call me that," Kevin replied, for the nth time since Shawn had given him the nickname.

"I need to use the little boys' room..." Shawn drawled.

"God damn it, Shawn." He half-dragged his charge into the bathroom.

Shawn stood, gripping the door frame. "I'm so dizzy," he whined. "I don't think I can keep...my balance."

"Then sit down," Kevin told him, impatiently.

"Like a...girl?"

"Yes, Shawn."

"But, Big Daddy..."

"Just shut up and piss." Kevin shut the door and left him to it. He was damn sick of Shawn calling him "Big Daddy" whenever he was fucked up; even his fucking ring name would have been better, but Kevin had a feeling that it, too, might soon be Big Daddy. Shawn had been calling him that so much that other people were starting to as well.

He heard a thud from the bathroom, and went to attend to it. Shawn was leaning heavily against the wall, still sitting on the toilet. His eyes were closed, and he was only wearing his socks and cowboy shirt. Kevin nudged his ankle with his foot. "Shawn! Wake up!"

Shawn's bloodshot eyes flew open and he bolted up. "Oh, Big Daddy..."

Kevin held out his arm. "Come on, Lush."

"I am _not_ a lush!" Shawn protested, but he let Kevin help him up.

"And I ain't your daddy. Flush the fucking toilet, Lush."

"Stop calling me that! I'm no lush! I just had _this_ much." Shawn pinched his thumb and forefinger together. "Every ten minutes," he added, and cackled.

Kevin helped him back to bed. "Please, put on some underwear."

"I don't wear any, except in the ring." Shawn replied, and stripped off his shirt.

"Then how about some pants?"

Shawn tried to strike a sexy pose on the bed. "Don't like what you see?"

Kevin shook his head. "I'm not that way."

"Oh, please!"

"I'm straight, you know that."

"I believe that everyone, no matter how straight or gay they say they are... Everyone's bisexual to some degree. Even you, Big Daddy."

"Lush, even if I was bi, I wouldn't be into you." Kevin laid back on his bed and lit his last cigarette of the night.

"But I'm just a sexy boy... Sex-eee bo-oy..." Shawn sang, and laughed.

"You're not my boy toy."

Shawn turned over, on to his stomach, to look at his tall, brunette bodyguard/babysitter. "Well, who would you go for? At work."

"I don't dip my pen in the company ink."

"I could see you with Scott Hall."

 _"What?"_

Shawn didn't miss Kevin's shocked, half-pissed tone. "Hey, hey... I didn't mean you guys have to fuck or anything. But, I could totally see you guys fooling around."

"You've fantasized about it, haven't you?"

Shawn grinned. "Yeah."

"You're a perverted man, Lush. Guys, girls, sheep... What's next, plants?"

"I don't fuck sheep!"

"You would if you could, though. Horses, dogs, chickens, Lush does the barnyard." Kevin laughed.

"Animals don't turn me on. But just about everything else does." Shawn turned back over supine, and lazily fondled himself. "I'm so fucked up I can't even get it up, but I'm still horny as fuck."

"Stop it, Shawn!" Kevin snapped. "Don't you have an ounce of self-respect?" He got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed Shawn's jeans. He threw them at the immature man. "Please, put on your pants."

"Not those, I pissed in them somehow."

"Nasty." Kevin unzipped one of Shawn's bags, and found a pair of Zubaz.

"Oh no, not those, they're hideous!"

"Who the hell's going to see you in them? Besides me, and I don't care, I just want you to wear pants."

"But Big Daddy-"

"Fuck, Shawn, just put the pants on and go to sleep! It's one in the morning, and we have to be on the road by seven-thirty."

Shawn pulled on the ugly gym pants. "It's one AM already?"

Kevin looked at the alarm clock radio on the nightstand. "No, it's one-thirty, Lush."

"One-thirty? Damn..."

"I'm turning off the light now. Good night, Lush."

"Big Daddy?"

Kevin ignored him.

"Big Daddy?"

"I don't know who that is," Kevin replied.

"Can I sleep with you? I don't want sex or anything, I just want to be held."

"No, Lush."

"Can you tell me a story?"

Kevin sighed. "No, Shawn. Fuck, you're worse than a kid. Just go to sleep, please."

"I'll try. Daddy usually reads to me," Shawn whined.

"Well, your Daddy ain't here. Good night, Lush."

"Good night, Big Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Brown Bottle Flu**

Very early in the morning, Kevin was awoken by a melody of sick moans, retching, and spewing. He wasn't surprised, Shawn was almost always hungover, and he'd been a puking alarm clock three days in a row now. Kevin stretched out on his back in bed, hands behind his head, and looked at the cracks and water stains in the ceiling. He hoped Lush had managed to be neat with his pukefest, he sometimes wasn't, and when he emerged from the bathroom naked, Kevin got up and went in, expecting the worst. But, it appeared Shawn hadn't thrown up anywhere but in the toilet, or if he had, he'd actually cleaned it up well for once.

Kevin took a shower, and when he came out, Shawn was sitting up in bed, smoking a joint. "Big Daddy." He smiled at half-naked Kevin, and offered him a hit.

He accepted. "I'm not your Daddy."

Shawn giggled, and tried to pull off the towel Kevin had wrapped his lower half in. "Not yet, but I'm going to make you my Daddy."

Kevin laughed at the improbability of that ever happening. He wasn't into guys, but if he was, he wouldn't be into one like Shawn. He was too self-centered, partied too hard, and was way too immature. "Don't you already have a Daddy?" He went to his bag, and with his back to Shawn, pulled on jeans and a black wifebeater.

"Yes, but I want _you_ to be my Daddy, too." Shawn insisted. "That's why I call you Big Daddy."

"That's not going to happen, Lush. Get dressed, we've got to get on the road."

Shawn obeyed, and began getting dressed. "I need to get something in my stomach. I've got serious gut rot," he said, before dashing half-dressed to the bathroom to throw up again.

Kevin leaned against the bathroom door frame. "Sure you want to eat?"

Shawn rinsed out his mouth. "Yeah, it'll help settle things."

"Alright, we'll swing through a Wendy's or-"

"I need _real_ food," Shawn almost whined. "I want eggs and bacon. And biscuits with sausage gravy."  
"You do know we have to be in Cincinnati by three," Kevin reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but we've got time to eat."

"We hardly have time for drive-thrus," Kevin told him.

"I need a decent meal," Shawn insisted.

"You can have one when we get to Cincinnati."

"I'll be sick all day if I have to wait!" Shawn wailed, and pouted, and Kevin didn't know whether to be amused or repulsed. Shawn was a brat, a pain, an embarrassment, but he'd never cried like a little bitch before when Kevin denied him something, like another line of coke, or told him he had to wait x minutes before they stopped for snacks.

Kevin decided to give in. "Fine, Shawn, but you can do the explaining when we're late."

"We won't be late," Shawn insisted. "We've got seven and a half hours to get there."

"It's almost six to Cin-cy, and that's without stopping."

"We'll be fine. Even if we are late, the boss understands that we've got to eat."

"Okay, Shawn, we'll stop at the diner at the truck stop."

Shawn set down his bags and hugged Kevin tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kevin peeled him off. "Fuck, I didn't know some biscuits and gravy meant so much to you. Come on, get the bags in the car while I drop off the key."

Breakfast only set them back half an hour, and Kevin had to admit it was worth it. It was much better than what he could have picked up at a drive-thru, free coffee refills, and best of all, Shawn was quiet for once. He'd been busy shoveling food in at the diner, and now, on the road, he lay back, hands folded over his full stomach, happy in his food coma.

Kevin fiddled with the radio, without much luck. "Fuck," he muttered.

"I'll sing to you, Big Daddy," Shawn volunteered. "Since you're doing the driving and all."

"I'm doing the driving because your license is suspended or revoked or something."

"It's suspended," Shawn told him. "I got an OWI."

"Oh, you bad, bad boy," Kevin said, sarcastically.

But Shawn giggled. "I know. I'm just...terrible!"

"That you are. In every sense of the word," Kevin replied, feeling oddly like Dorothy on _Golden Girls._

"That's why I need you to be my Daddy."

"I told you a million times, that's not going to happen. There's a rest area coming up. Did you want to stop?"

"No, I'm fine," Shawn replied, and twirled a lock of blonde hair around his finger.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, as though he was dealing with a toddler in potty training.

"Mhmm."

But of course, not fifteen minutes after Kevin passed by the exit for the rest area, Shawn needed a piss break.

"Fuck, Shawn, really? We just passed by that rest area."

"I didn't have to go then!" Shawn squirmed in his seat. "But I do now!"

"Just hold it until we stop for gas," Kevin told him, impatiently.

"I can't hold it!" Shawn snapped back. "If you don't find somewhere for me to piss, I'll do it all over the floor of this rental car, I swear, Kevin-"

Kevin smiled. "Hey, you actually called me by my name."

"I'm going to call you the asshole who made me piss on the floor of this rental car in about ten seconds," Shawn warned, and began undoing his jeans.

"Shawn, don't you dare."

"Oh, I dare. Pull over now, or I'm going right here." He pointed to the floor.

Kevin pulled into a closed weigh station, and Shawn got out and began pissing right beside the car. When he got back in, Kevin could only shake his head. Again, Shawn threw his arms around him. "Thank you, Big Daddy!"

"Oh, stop it already!" Kevin snapped, not happy about yet another delay in getting to their destination. He pushed Shawn away, and guided the sedan back on to the highway. "When we stop for gas, you're using the restroom whether you want to or not, because you can't even tell when you need to piss and when you don't. Fucking ridiculous."

"I do _so_ know when I need to piss. Lately, my bladder just seems to be filling up faster or something, and when I gotta go, I _really_ gotta go."

Kevin smirked. "Sounds like someone's got the clap on top of the brown bottle flu."

"I do _not_ have the clap!"

"Well, if not the clap, some other STD. Better get that checked out."

"Fuck you!" Shawn wailed, and Kevin was shocked to see that again, he was in tears. "I don't have an STD! I just had a checkup last month, and I was clean! It doesn't burn when I piss, I've just always gotta piss! You don't fucking get it! You think you're so fucking funny, so fucking clever, so fucking smart, but you're just a...a...fucking asshole!" He began to sob.

Kevin had no idea what to say. He had never seen that level of emotional bitchiness from a man before, and so suddenly, too. "Shawn, calm down. Relax, smoke a joint-"

"Shut up, Kevin!"

Kevin shut up. But, Shawn did light a joint, and smoked half of it, and slowly calmed down. To his bodyguard babysitter's surprise, the smaller man put his head on his shoulder.

"Are we stopping for gas soon, Big Daddy? I need something sweet."

Kevin decided against saying anything about Shawn's big breakfast, and didn't push the blonde head off his shoulder. "Yes, we'll stop soon."

"I wonder if they'll have ice cream," Shawn mused, more to himself than his conpanion.

Kevin couldn't bite his tongue in time. "It'll go right to your ass."

Shawn drew away in mock reproach. "It will not!" He laughed. "But, if it does, I'll just hit the gym a little longer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Manhood and Womanhood**

Although Shawn was exhausted after the show in Cincinnati, and just wanted to go to sleep, he went along with everyone else for pizza. Immediately after he went inside, talking and laughing with Scott, Kevin, and Hunter, he smelled onions, and felt sharply sick. "Men's room?" He asked the host, who pointed it out.

After throwing up, he felt completely zapped of all of his strength. He couldn't imagine eating anything. And, it was too loud in the restaurant. It took what felt like an enormous effort to walk back to the exit and shove open the doors. Once outside, he sat down on a bench, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"Waiting for me, honey?"

Shawn opened his eyes, and his sometimes-lover, Sunny, sat down beside him with a flourish, smoothing her skirt beneath her and pushing a strand of blonde hair that had escaped her hair clip behind her left ear. She smiled her bright white, flirty smile at him, but it pursed in worry when he didn't respond except with a small smile. "Something wrong?" She asked, and put her small, slim hand on his rough ape paw.

"I just haven't been feeling good," Shawn replied.

Sunny's hand went to his face. She felt his cheeks and forehead, and gauged his temperature against her own, with the back of her other hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever at all, but you do feel kind of sweaty."

"Probably because I just got done throwing up. I've been doing that a lot the past few days. My stomach's been really touchy. I usually feel okay right before the sensation hits, and after I do it, but when I puke it's like I'm totally coughing out my insides. It fucking hurts."

"Poor thing," Sunny cooed, and smoothed his hair. "Maybe it's a touch of food poisoning."

"Or maybe it's my body's way of telling me I need to slow down," Shawn replied, just as the thought dawned on him. "I...I have been...taking things a little too far lately, I guess."

Sunny nodded in agreement.

"I'm so tired," Shawn added, and yawned. "I just want to go to bed and sleep for a year." His stomach growled. Despite throwing up, it wanted food. He was reluctant to give it any.

Sunny laughed. "You're hungry, too." She stood up, and held out her hand. "Come on, let's go eat."

Shawn shook his head. "I can't go in there. The smell will make me puke."

"The smell will make you puke? Hell, honey, if you were a girl I'd say you were pregnant," Sunny joked.

 _No, that couldn't be it..._ "I'll meet you inside," he told Sunny. "I'm just going to give my stomach a little more time." He hoped his voice sounded normal. He couldn't tell, because his heart was racing.

"Alright," she said, and gave him a kiss before going inside.

Shawn buried his face in his hands. No one, outside of his parents, knew that he was inter-sexed. When he was twelve years old, he began seeing blood when he took a shit. It worried him enough that he had to fight the embarrassment to tell his mom. After several doctors, and several evasive and non-evasive tests, it was discovered that despite having functioning male equipment, he was also possessed of a functioning ovary and womb, along with a cervix, which was attached by a rudimentary vagina to his rectum. The blood he'd seen had been his period. He'd not only reached manhood, he'd reached womanhood as well, and his hormones were a mess. Medication was needed for that, but his periods stopped. He was told that because of the medications, he was unlikely to ever become pregnant, even if he had anal sex.

But, he hadn't been taking his medication. The steroids also kept his periods mostly at bay, so he'd just relied on them. And, he'd been taking it in the ass a lot, he loved it bareback, getting filled with cum. Hunter, Scott, Sunny's husband, even the Kid, and of course Daddy were the only ones he could remember for sure, but he knew there had been others. He felt scared, sick, and disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe there was a possibility that he was pregnant, and not only pregnant, but having no idea who to blame.

He had to know if it was true. Across the street, up the block, there was a Walgreens, and it was open. With adrenaline to give him speed, he nearly ran there, and bought the first test he saw. On the way back, he slowed to read the directions, and stuffed it into the pocket of his leather jacket. When he re-entered the restaurant, he breathed through his mouth and went right back into the men's room. No one he knew was at the urinals, or the sinks, such a mercy he wasn't noticed. He locked himself into the handicapped stall and paced back and forth a few times, taking deep breaths. He had to get himself under control, or he might drop the test in the toilet, or worse, on the floor, and he could end up having to answer some very awkward questions.

His hands were shaking, he would never be able to hold that test in his piss stream. He was very scared, and wanted to cry. But, he had to do it. He had to know. Even if he wasn't pregnant, there was definitely something wrong with him.

That helped. He managed to piss on the test in the right place, and set it down on the toilet tank as he flushed. The instructions said it could take up to five minutes to show results. But, once he'd taken the test, he didn't want to look at it, anyway, so it was the fastest five minutes of his life. The instructions also noted that the test shouldn't be read after twenty minutes, so he couldn't just blindly shove it in his jacket pocket and look at it whenever he was ready...whenever that might be.

It had to be now. Shawn approached the white rectangle with the smaller rectangle cut-out inside with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, hoping for one line, but some small feeling deep inside him, that was growing bigger by the moment, told him that was not what he was going to see.

And it wasn't what he saw when he opened his eyes. In shock and disbelief, he gaped at the two pink lines. Slowly, he pulled the instructions out of his pocket and compared the drawings of the results to his own. Two lines meant positive. The most remote possibility had happened to him. He was a pregnant man.

He sat down on the edge of the toilet seat, looking down at the test in his hands, and he realized that despite the impossibility, and not knowing who knocked him up, he _wanted_ to have the baby. The shock and disbelief were being replaced by excitement, anticipation, and a little worry, too. There was so much to do now, he'd find the right doctor first thing in the morning, before he told Daddy he would need to take time off he should really get the pregnancy confirmed. He could find an excuse to stay out of the ring until then, and go from there.

Shawn put the test and the instructions back in the box, and after making sure the coast was clear, tossed the box in the trashcan. He washed his hands, buried the box with paper towels, and left the men's room.

He almost walked right into Big Daddy. Shawn had to stop himself from blurting out his exciting news right there, but it didn't matter, because Big Daddy started right in on him.

"Where the fuck have you been? Vince is about to can my ass!" Kevin snapped.

"Oh, Big Daddy, he'd never can your ass," Shawn said, and laced his arm through Kevin's as they walked to the dining room.

"Don't count on it. I'm supposed to know where you are at all times. When Vince asked me where you were, and I couldn't answer, he completely flipped out."

"Ah, he was probably just hungry. Like I am now." Shawn smiled, and let Kevin's arm go to raid the buffet of pizza, bread sticks, salad, and wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Gotta Tell Someone**

On Monday morning, while Kevin was busy at the gym, and with a radio interview, Shawn called his current doctor, and first confessed that he had hidden his condition, as he'd never told him he was born inter-sexed, and explained his two sets of sexual organs. Then, he very frankly told the doctor he'd had a positive pregnancy test, along with some symptoms, that he'd regularly had unprotected anal sex, and was all but certain he was pregnant, and wanted to have the baby, if at all possible. On the other end of the line, Dr. Hall was stunned into silence for a moment, before telling his patient he wanted him to make an appointment as early as possible, and to have his medical records from his diagnosis sent over. He would research Shawn's medical condition, get some blood work, and an ultrasound. And, until they figured out what was going on, Shawn was not to wrestle. He would fax over the excuse immediately.

Dr. Hall was true to his word, because not five minutes later, the room phone began to ring. Shawn knew it was Daddy. He picked it up. "Hi Daddy."

"What's this I hear about you having a doctor's excuse?" Daddy asked, with just a touch of annoyance in his casual, arrogant voice.

"I've been having a lot of stomach problems lately. Lots of nausea, and I've been throwing up a lot." Shawn couldn't tell Daddy about the baby, not until he was sure, even though he was sure, but he couldn't tell him over the phone, of course. "I've also been really tired, my stamina just isn't where it was a few weeks ago."

"I've noticed," Daddy said. "You haven't been yourself."

"Uh-uh, not at all. My doctor wants me to stay out of the ring and take it easy until he's able to run some tests. I have an appointment on Wednesday afternoon, I should know more then-"

"Go home, my sweet," Daddy interrupted him gently. "Keep in touch, don't make me worry about you."

"I will, Daddy," Shawn promised, for he didn't want to make Daddy worried. He loved his Daddy very much.

"That's my good boy. Well, I'll let you get some rest. Bye, Shawn."

"Bye, Daddy."

Shawn hung up. His flight home didn't leave until tomorrow morning. He wanted to do some research. He found the yellow pages in the nightstand, and found a bookstore in a mall just down the road. So close he could walk, rather than waiting for Kevin to come back and drive him. He left a note on the Best Western notepad for him instead, and stepped out into the sunshine.

Even though he'd thrown up that morning, he was feeling very good now, very alive. But, a sudden, strange, tingling pain in his chest, or more accurately, his left nipple, made him stop and look down. His pecs looked bigger. He looked at his reflection in the glass window of a closed martini lounge, and smoothed his shirt over his chest, and realized his pecs were sore, too, and there was really no reason for it, he hadn't taken a blow there, nor had he been working on them excessively. He looked at his ripped reflection and tried to imagine himself with a big pregnant belly, and smiled when he succeeded.

He continued on to the mall, and stopped to look at the big directory to locate the bookstore. It was on the second level, right off the stairs and escalators dead ahead. He found it, and bought two books about pregnancy. Afterwards, he followed his nose down to the food court, and bought a pound of freshly baked cookies and a half-gallon of milk.

He hurried back to the hotel with his treasures. Kevin wasn't back yet, so he took the books from the bag, and set them on the table. He sat down with a cup of milk and the bag of cookies and began reading. He checked his symptoms against the early pregnancy symptoms and signs listed in the book. Morning sickness, check. Frequent urination, check. Tiredness, check. Breast enlargement, check. Breast pain, check. He had to go to a mirror to check the next two, enlarged veins on his chest and white spots on his nipples.

So, he was in the bathroom, with his shirt up, when Kevin walked in. Shawn realized his books were out in the open, right on the table. Oh, hell, he wanted to tell _someone_ anyway. He was too excited not to tell. He walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Big Daddy! I got some cookies, they're on the table."

Kevin laughed. "I see that. Did you get someone pregnant?" He picked up the book Shawn had been studying.

Shawn blushed, and shook his head. "Nope." He sat down across from Kevin, and reclaimed his books, and replaced the empty spot in front of his friend with the cookies. "Have a cookie. The toffee ones are amazing. And, I'm pregnant." Finally saying it out loud made it even more real, and his eyes welled with happy tears.

"Well, that explains a lot," Kevin began, then the disbelief struck. "I mean, what?" He looked at Shawn, his gray-blue-green eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant," Shawn repeated.

"Is this a joke? Are you recording this?"

"No, Kevin. It's no joke."

"But how? I mean, obviously, you're a man."

"Yes, I am a man. But, on the inside, I'm also a woman. I was born inter-sexed. You're the first person I've ever told." Shawn waited for Kevin to get up and walk out, or pick up the phone, but he did neither, he just stared blankly at the bag of cookies, apparently digesting what he'd just been told. The silence made Shawn feel awkward, and he continued: "I have one ovary, and a womb. I've known since I was twelve. I didn't have the female stuff removed, because I hadn't known it was there before, so it didn't really bother me. The doctor said I had pretty much no chance of getting pregnant, so I wasn't careful... I took a test at the pizza place a couple nights ago, and it was positive. And, I've been having other symptoms."

"Yeah, you've reminded me of wife, when she was pregnant, the way you've been lately." Kevin finally broke his silence, and smiled a little. He munched a cookie. "A good part of me wants to tell you you're full of shit, but I don't think you'd go this far in pulling a prank. You _are_ being honest with me?"

"On my mother's heart, my own life, and the heart of my unborn child, yes. I know it's the weirdest thing you've ever heard, but it's true. I called my doctor this morning, and he put me out of the ring until further notice. I'm flying home tomorrow morning, and seeing him right away. I want to have the baby." Shawn's hands automatically caressed his washboard stomach.

"You? The biggest little party slut in the whole company?" Kevin asked. "Shawn, be realistic. I know it's tempting, you'll be famous, but-"

"I don't want to have the baby to be famous. In fact, I'd rather no one knows I'm pregnant and inter-sexed. And, I haven't touched anything but weed and cigarettes since I found out. I've really cut down on both."

"Well, good for you. And, I won't tell anyone. But do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"If you're the mother, then who's the father? Is it the boss?"

"I really don't know. He could be, he's my Daddy, after all. But, there are other guys, too." Shawn suddenly felt embarrassed not to know who the father of his child was. "And, it doesn't matter. It's my baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Confirmation Day**

Before Shawn was called back to see his doctor, he had several tubes of blood drawn, and gave a urine sample, which defeated the purpose of having a full bladder for his ultrasound. He went back to the waiting room, and tried to immerse himself in a fishing magazine, but his nerves were totally frazzled. He wished he'd brought Kevin, still the only one who knew his secret, along for emotional support. Shawn didn't want to tell anyone else until after the appointment.

After ten endless minutes, Dr. Hall himself came out to get his patient. A short, plump, grandmotherly-looking nurse was beside him. "How are you feeling today, Shawn?"

"Kind of tired..." Shawn yawned. "Excuse me. Jet lag."

Dr. Hall smiled. "Of course. This is our head nurse, Hannelore. Let's get a height and weight on you real quick."

Shawn took off his shoes and stood on the scale, then against the wall while Hannelore noted the numbers. "Two-twenty-five, and six-one," she told Shawn.

"Just like I'm billed." He laughed, and followed her into an exam room. Dr. Hall paused at the nurses' station and grabbed some papers and read them while the nurse took his blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. She wrote the numbers in his chart.

"Hannelore, will you get him some water, please? We should have held the urine lab until after the ultrasound," Dr. Hall told Shawn. "You're going to have to drink a couple cups of water before we do the ultrasound."

"I can do that."

"Good, because I definitely want to do that today. While Hannelore gets your water, get undressed and put on the gown. It ties in the back. I'm going to get the ultrasound." Dr. Hall pulled the curtain between the exam table and the door.

Alone, Shawn stripped and put on the gown. He tucked it under his curvy, tanned butt before sitting down on the exam table. There was a knock on the door, and Hannelore came in with two big Styrofoam cups. She handed one to Shawn, and put the other on a rolling table. "Would you like a blanket?"

"That would be wonderful, please."

Hannelore left, and returned with a blanket, and Dr. Hall came soon afterward with the ultrasound. "Before we do the ultrasound, I want to give you a thorough look over." He began his examination as he talked and asked his patient questions.

"I got all of your medical records from Dr. Chen, and from what I've found, it is possible that you may have conceived. Your HGC levels would put you in your seventh week if all is normal. But, there is another reason why a man could have elevated HGC levels, it could mean cancer, specifically testicular cancer. Do you do self-exams?"

"No, but I'd notice a lump if there was one, I think."

"Any pain in your testicles, back, or hips?"

"None."

"I'll examine you, and I've already ordered some blood tests just to be sure, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure you don't have cancer. I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs now, so take some deep breaths for me."

Shawn did. He didn't think he had cancer, either, but he was still a little paranoid when Dr. Hall examined his family jewels. But Dr. Hall declared him to be in the clear, pending the results of the blood tests.

"And now, what you've been waiting for, the ultrasound. I do have to warn you, you won't be able to see much at this early stage, what I'm looking for is just a tiny dot. How's your bladder?"

"I definitely have to go," Shawn admitted.

"Then I'll get started right away." Dr. Hall said. "Pull up your gown."

Shawn did, and Dr. Hall adjusted the blanket to give him modesty. He squirted cold, bluish jelly from a bottle on to Shawn's lower abdomen, and when Dr. Hall pressed the apparatus directly into his bladder, he couldn't help but moan and squirm.

"Try to keep still. I can see your bladder's very full, so I know it's uncomfortable. I'll be as fast and gentle as I can, but I'm going to have to press down hard again."

"Can you warn me next time? I mean, I almost..." Shawn trailed, and blushed. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it.

"Yes," Dr. Hall said, and turned the screen towards Shawn. "Now here's your ovary, looks to be healthy, and your Fallopian tube, empty, which is a good thing. I'm going to have to press down on your bladder again, so let me know when you're ready."

Shawn held his muscles taut. "Do it."

Dr. Hall pressed down, and Shawn bit down against a whine. "And, here's your uterus...containing a-"

Shawn couldn't handle it any longer. "Please stop, please!"

"Just need to get a few measurements and pictures, and we'll be through. And, since we've got the machine here, I'd like to scan your testicles and the surrounding lymph nodes, too, just to make sure there aren't any tumors I couldn't feel."

"Not until I get a bathroom break," Shawn answered.

Dr. Hall laughed, and used a towel to wipe the gel off his stomach. "Okay, mom, break time."

Shawn jumped up and hurried to the men's room, holding the back of his gown closed. It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he realized Dr. Hall had called him "mom", and had said that his uterus contained something. It was true. He was pregnant!

Dr. Hall had also said he was taking pictures. When he came back to the room, Shawn asked for one. The doctor smiled, and handed him a small, fuzzy, black and white picture. "Congratulations, Shawn."

Shawn smiled down at his baby's first picture. The doctor had typed an arrow pointing to the whitish blob, and labeled it BABY. He felt so special. A baby was growing inside of him.

After Dr. Hall scanned his balls, and declared them healthy, he told Shawn to go get dressed. In a few minutes, Dr. Hall came back, with a folder and a little box. "This is the same pregnancy packet I give to all of my patients. There's an assortment of information on pregnancy, childbirth, and caring for newborns, and also some prenatal vitamin samples. Because you've got morning sickness, you should take them after dinner, instead, one a night. I've also included the private phone number for Dr. Daniel Wakefield, Dr. Dan, one of the best, if not _the_ best, obstetrician in the area. He specializes in high-risk pregnancies, and yours is definitely classified as such. I've done a lot of research since your call on Monday, and I've been unable to find any documented case of an inter-sexed person conceiving. You may be the very first. It's imperative you see Dr. Dan immediately, tomorrow if possible. He's also a colleague of mine, and I've alerted him to your case, so he'll be expecting your call."

"I'll call him tonight, if you think he won't mind."

"He won't mind. I think this goes without saying, but no more wrestling until you have the baby. I don't want you going on the road, either. I'm tempted to put you on total bed rest, because there are so many unknowns, but I'll leave the rest of your pregnancy care to Dr. Dan. Just stay home, and take it very easy."

"I will. I'll do whatever I have to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Dr. Dan**

After his appointment with Dr. Hall, Shawn walked down the street to a casual diner. He was seated in a booth, and looked and the menu and brooded. He needed to tell Daddy about the baby. If his HGC levels were right, he would be giving birth in June, which would allow him to return in time for _SummerSlam._ His waitress came, and he ordered a french dip, with a side salad rather than fries, and a Sprite. He looked down the hall where the restrooms were, and the payphone. He left his coat on the seat, to let his waitress know he hadn't left, and headed down the hall, fishing in his pocket for a quarter. He deposited the quarter and dialed the number Dr. Hall had written on the inside of his folder.

The phone only rang twice before a man's voice answered. It was warm, friendly, though professional. "Dr. Wakefield."

"Um, hi, I hope I'm not bothering you. This is Shawn Michaels, Dr. Hall's patient." Shawn said, and suddenly felt a little dizzy. He sat down on a handy bar stool.

"No, you're not bothering me at all, in fact, I've been expecting your call. Congratulations, Shawn, you're on an exciting journey, and I'm going to give you the best possible care," Dr. Dan said, reassuringly.

"Thank you..." It was barely a whisper. Shawn felt dangerously close to tears, and his vision was turning crystalline, and he didn't know why. _The pregnancy, probably,_ he thought, as it dawned on him. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Thank you."

"I'd like to see you in my office, tomorrow morning at seven, if possible. Dr. Hall has stressed to me that you want to keep your pregnancy as private as possible, so you'd be coming before hours. It's on Biscayne Trail, the 4240 building, suite 100."

"I'll be there. Even if I have morning sickness," Shawn promised.

"Try having a few saltines before you get out of bed in the morning. Wait about twenty minutes after you eat the crackers before you get up," Dr. Dan advised. "And try to get some protein in with your breakfast."

"Thanks, I will. And, I know all about getting my protein, I'm a pro wrestler."

"No more of that until at least six weeks after you have the baby."

"Yeah, Dr. Hall told me. I'll follow every single restriction you lay upon me to a tee," Shawn promised.

"Good, here's another. Nothing goes up your butt, understood?"

Shawn laughed, because of how Dr. Dan had put it out there. "Got it."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning, at seven."

"Thank you, doctor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Shawn."

Later that night, Shawn curled up in bed with his pregnancy books and a cup of warm milk. It was still early, only quarter after eight, but he was exhausted, and trying not to stress. Now that his pregnancy was official, he had to tell Daddy, not only because he was one of the potential fathers, but because he was the boss. He had told Shawn not to make him worry, but right now, he was probably doing just that, and Shawn felt bad for it. He tried so hard to be Daddy's good little slut boy, yet Daddy still had to punish him, again and again. Shawn had no idea how Daddy would react to his very special news, but he wanted to tell him face to face.

Shawn folded the page in his book to mark his place, and got up and went to his office. He sat down at the desk and looked at what would have been his touring schedule. There was a taping in Austin, next week. It was only an hour from his place, Kevin could pick him up, and he could hang out with his friends, tell Daddy about the baby, and tell everyone else he needed knee surgery. Perfect.

The next morning, he went to see Dr. Dan. Dr. Dan was very tall, about twenty years older than Shawn, with short, thinning red hair. Since Dr. Hall had already performed all the tests to confirm the pregnancy, he didn't have to order any more, for the moment, but he did order what he called a "small procedure" to sew Shawn's cervix closed, not only on that chance it might be incompetent and cause him to miscarry, but also because it would help prevent infection. When it came time for Shawn to give birth, he'd need an operation similar to a c-section. Dr. Dan didn't feel it was necessary to put him on complete bed rest, but urged him to take it very easy. Shawn's pregnancy was a first, so there was no way to know what the risks were. He encouraged him to take every precaution, not to stand if he could sit, and not to sit if he could lie down. He told Shawn to avoid caffeine, nicotine, drugs (over the counter and illegal), alcohol, and sex. Limit exercise to casual walks and light stretching. Get plenty of sleep and stay hydrated. Dr. Dan wanted to see him every two weeks, and they agreed on Wednesday mornings, and scheduled the "small procedure" for his third appointment.

While he waited on his taxi, he added the appointments to his pocket calendar, and another date caught his eye, his court date when he could finally get his license back. It was next month, thank goodness, he was damn tired of having to rely on other people for rides. He realized he'd have to get a bigger car before the baby came, there was no room for a car seat in his pickup truck. There were a lot of things he needed to buy, a crib, clothes, diapers, a stroller, he would make sure his baby wanted for nothing and had the best of everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Daddy**

The following Friday afternoon, Shawn stood before Daddy's makeshift office, his palms sweaty, his heart throbbing in his chest. He knew he should try to calm down, the nervousness was certainly not good for his baby. He was so scared about telling Daddy. Even though he wasn't completely sure Daddy had been the one to make him with child, he'd counted back to the time he'd conceived, and that week he'd been only with Daddy, they'd been in Europe, traveling partners, and he'd pounded his boy's sweet, tanned ass every night after the shows were over. One night, he hadn't even waited to get back to the hotel room, and fucked him in the janitor's closet like the "cheap slut boy" he was. He did not like it when Daddy called him a slut, and anger at that memory gave him the balls to knock on that door with the paper sign taped to it.

Pat Patterson opened the door, and smiled warmly at Shawn before taking a non verbal cue from his friend to leave. Shawn stood before Daddy's desk meekly, looking down at the two empty chairs before it, and waited for Daddy to tell him to sit. He hoped he'd do it soon, he'd begun to feel a little lightheaded.

Instead: "You didn't call."

Shawn shook his head. "Daddy, I couldn't."

"Your doctor Wakefield faxed over a letter that puts you out of work until further notice. What's this about, my sweet boy?"

Shawn could hear the concern and worry in Daddy's voice, and instantly felt bad, he never wanted to give Daddy a reason to worry. Now was the time to tell him, but he couldn't find the right words.

Daddy patted his lap. "Come here, my sweet. Tell Daddy what's wrong."

Obediently, Shawn sat in Daddy's lap, and Daddy pulled him close, so his head was on Daddy's broad, sport-coated shoulder. Daddy stroked his pretty blonde hair soothingly, and automatically, the tears came. No sobbing, but the tears kept dripping steadily down the younger man's tanned face, and he sniffled while his boss/Daddy continued to stroke and pet him. "Now, now, Shawn. I can't make it better unless you tell me what's going on." He handed his boy a silk handkerchief from an inner pocket in his coat and Shawn sat up and wiped the tears away.

He took a deep breath. "Something... Something wonderful has happened." Speaking those words made him begin crying anew, and he felt Daddy tense with impatience. "I'm... I'm...going to have a baby."

"That is wonderful news, my sweet, even though I take it this was not planned."

Shawn shook his head. "No, it wasn't planned, but once I found out-"

"Your whole outlook changed," Daddy finished, and began to pet him. "I still remember when Linda and I found out she was pregnant with Shane. I understand you're wanting to be by this girl's side, whoever she is, through the entire thing, Shawn, but you have obligations to my company, as well, and to me. Now, when is the baby due?"

"June 11th," Shawn replied, and opened his mouth to say more, but Daddy just pulled out a calendar and began flipping through it.

"We can give you a little time off around then, so you can be there for the birth, but as of now, you've already been advertised for-"

Shawn tugged urgently at Daddy's sleeve, it was one of the only things he could think of to do. "Daddy...I...I can't be in the ring at all. I can't travel. I'm the mother, not the father." Automatically, his hands went to his washboard abs. "I'm pregnant."

Daddy laughed. "Sweet boy, you've pulled some shit to get out of working before, but this is too much," he chastised. Then, his brown eyes narrowed sternly. "What's the real story, Shawn?"

"That is the real story, Daddy. There's a baby growing inside me."

Daddy shoved Shawn to the floor and stood up. "Shawn, I insist you stop this foolishness _immediately-"_

 _"It's not foolishness!"_ Shawn wailed, his composure beginning to become unglued and fresh tears clouded his vision. _"I'm pregnant!"_

"That's not possible. I'm not stupid, boy," Daddy said coldly. "Get up off the floor and tell me what it really is, now, Shawn."

"I'm inter-sexed. I have female parts inside me. I didn't think I could get pregnant, and wasn't planning on getting pregnant, but it happened, because I'm pregnant." He pulled out his wallet, and handed his boss and Daddy the ultrasound picture. "Look," he said, and pointed. "Look, there's my name, the doctor's name, the date, and the baby."

Daddy shook his head, still in denial and disbelief as he looked closely at the picture, front and back. He handed it back to Shawn. "Well, if all this is true, and I'm not yet sure that it is, did you get yourself pregnant?"

"No, I think you did." Shawn replied, and he wanted to burst out laughing for some reason he couldn't explain. But, he controlled the urge. He could see that Daddy was getting pissed, really pissed. "I'm not lying, Daddy, I swear. I'm almost nine weeks along, I conceived while we were in Europe. I've known I was inter-sexed since I was twelve. The doctor who diagnosed me said it was highly unlikely I'd get pregnant, because no one like me had ever before. But, I'm the first. Because I'm the first, and I want to have my baby, my doctor says I should take it very easy."

"Dr. Wakefield," Daddy said, and looked at the fax he'd placed on the desk earlier, anticipating the boy's arrival.

"Yes. He's the best obstetrician in Texas, and one of the best in the country. I see him every two weeks, at my next appointment, I might get to hear the heartbeat. I'm going to have another ultrasound, too."

Daddy didn't respond, he just kept staring at the piece of paper on his desk.

"I'll start training as soon as I'm allowed to after the baby's born, I should be back in time to start building a feud for _SummerSlam-"_

"Shawn, get out of here." Daddy ordered.

"But what-"

"Shut up and go, now, Shawn. I don't want to hit you, just in case this whole thing isn't a sack of crap. Get the fuck out of here." Daddy's face was very red, his voice tight, and Shawn obeyed the order.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Big Daddy**

"Shawn? Hey, Shawn, are you in here?" Kevin asked, his voice echoing off the walls of the men's room.

He was. Ever since Daddy had nearly thrown him out of his temporary office, he'd been sitting on a toilet with his pants up, crying into a handful of cheap brown paper towels he'd ripped from the dispenser. He didn't know exactly why he was crying, he hadn't expected Daddy's reaction to his special news to be much different, but once the tears began to flow, he couldn't stop them. But now they were beginning to slow, and he blew his nose before responding. "Yes. Are you alone?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied, and heard the lock on the stall door turn, and Shawn emerged, wiping his eyes. "Vince didn't take it well, did he?"

"Well, it went more or less like I was expecting it would." Shawn went to the sinks, and washed his face. "He told me I was full of shit, I showed him my ultrasound picture, and he kicked me out of his office."

"Like he fired you, or...?"

"No, I think he just needs time to process it all. I think it's illegal to fire someone for getting pregnant, anyway. He'll call me in about a week, and we'll hash everything out, I'm sure."

"Did you want to go with everyone to grab an early dinner at four?" Kevin asked, and fought a strange urge to stroke Shawn's hair, which he was finger-combing.

"Does anyone know I'm here?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Then I'd just as soon go home. Daddy and I didn't get to discuss what my 'injury' is yet. I don't want to tell everyone it's my knee if he's going to say it's my shoulder. We can have dinner together, at my place." Shawn's voice brightened at the suggestion, and Kevin was surprised to feel heat creep up into his face, and subtly backed out of the range of the mirrors over the sinks so Shawn wouldn't see him blushing.

"So, what do you say, Big Daddy?" Shawn asked.

"Uh, yeah, that...that would be great," Kevin replied.

Shawn laced his arm through Kevin's. "Great, let's go!"

All the way back to Shawn's condo, Kevin was deep in thought, though he nodded from time to time as Shawn chatted on brightly about the progress of his pregnancy. He wanted to pay attention to Shawn, because he was so cute as he chirped about his cravings and swelling pecs, but he just couldn't understand why, when, or how he'd fallen for him. He'd always considered himself to be a straight man, for starters. Secondly, until he'd seen Shawn when he'd picked him up earlier, he'd still somewhat resented having to look out for him. In fact, there had been moments in the past few months when he'd completely _hated_ the Heartbreak Kid.

"Big Daddy?"

Kevin blushed, but didn't correct him. He realized he'd actually missed hearing Shawn call him that. "Yeah?"

"I was asking if... Wait, are you okay? You've been...not like yourself."

"I'm fine. And, you're different, too," Kevin added.

Shawn smiled, and looked down at his stomach. "I'm a mom now. That changes everything."

"It's a good change. Even though you say you've got all this morning sickness, you look really good, healthy. You're glowing."

Shawn caressed his still-flat stomach. "I've never been happier. But...never lonelier, either. I wish I could share what I'm going through with someone, but I can't tell anyone, so the only person I can be excited with is my doctor."

Before he realized what he was doing, Kevin patted the smaller man's leg. "You have me."

Shawn rested his head on Kevin's shoulder, and this time, Kevin couldn't help himself. It felt very natural, very right. He stroked a lock of blonde hair, and it was just as soft as it looked. Shawn looked up at him, and Kevin could see his eyes were full of adoration, his lips were soft, slightly parted. Kevin took the next exit, and pulled into a gas station parking lot. The moment he was stopped, the smaller man dove across the seat into his new Daddy's arms, and nestled against his chest. He sighed in contentment as Big Daddy stroked his hair and his back.

A warm, tender feeling overtook Kevin, it felt so good to be making Shawn feel protected and safe, because he needed a Daddy's love and guidance so badly. Kevin realized that was what he'd already been doing, before Shawn got pregnant; protecting him, guiding him, keeping him safe. It had just gone to another level, and seemingly natural transition. Shawn was crying tears of relief, and Kevin patted him. "There, there. Everything will be just fine, son. Big Daddy's here now."

Shawn clung to him tighter. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Yes, I do," Kevin replied, as he wiped away his new sub's tears. "You're just a boy, and you're going through a lot right now. You need protection, guidance, and care."

The boy nodded. "I do. I'm having a baby, and my Daddy just left me."

"I'm your Daddy now."

Shawn smiled. "Yup. Big Daddy." He gave him another big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. _"My_ Daddy."

Kevin smiled and stroked the soft blonde hair. "Yes. And you don't have to worry about a thing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Full-time Daddy**

Not two minutes after Shawn and Kevin walked through the door than the phone began to ring. Shawn had run directly for the bathroom after unlocking the door, so Kevin answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nash, is that you?" It was the boss, Shawn's ex-Daddy, Vince McMahon.

"Yessir," Kevin replied, even though he was angry about what Vince had done, making Shawn pregnant and then abandoning him, he was careful to keep his voice even, for the sake of his career.

"This is all your fault, Nash! You were supposed to be looking out for my boy, and you let him get...knocked up..." Vince's words were quite slurred, and Kevin realized he was drunk. Whoa, boy.

"Sir, I didn't know he could have kids. And, it seems to have happened on the European tour, and I wasn't even part of it, he traveled with you."

"Don't get smart with me, Nash. I trusted you with him, and now there's this...mess. Months and months of booking...down the drain, and it's all your fault! Where's my boy? Put him on the phone, I want to talk to my boy."

"He ain't your boy anymore, Vince, and I'm not putting him on the phone. He's expecting, and he doesn't need any kind of stress or bullshit right now. The pregnancy is very high-risk."

Shawn came from the bathroom, and looked quizzically at Kevin, and Kevin shook his head and shooed him away. He covered the mouthpiece, and whispered to his boy to see about fixing them something to eat while Vince barked in his ear.

"Now you want to look out for him, after the damage has already been done? This happened on your watch, Nash, and you're going to pay for it. Because you took Shawn out of the picture, we don't have anything for you anymore, and we're not going to write anything new for you. When Shawn returns, you can return, but until then, I don't want to see you anywhere near a WWF event, or you'll _never_ return." Vince threatened.

"I'm not sure I will return," Kevin replied, coolly, only because his boss was drunk and might not remember his reply when he sobered up. "Maybe I'll go back to being a bouncer. I'm not sure I want to work for a man like you. You're not a stand-up guy. You were Shawn's Daddy, and you made him pregnant. When he told you, you denied it, and threw him out of your office, and your life. What kind of man are you, Vince?"

"I'm not the father. Shawn's a slut. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. Anyone could be the father, just about everyone's been in through his backdoor. He's the biggest slut in the entire industry."

"Not anymore he isn't."

Vince laughed. "Nash, haven't you learned you can't make a whore into a housewife?"

"I'm not _making_ him do anything."

"No, you're not, and that's the problem. You promised me you'd get him to clean up his act, and instead you let him get _pregnant."_

"Well, that did get him to clean up his act," Kevin retorted.

"Don't you take that tone with me you ungrateful son of a bitch! Seems like you've forgotten who you're dealing with, Nash. I can see to it that you _never_ work in any major promotion ever again. I'll be in touch when, and if I decide to bring you back. Until then, fuck off."

 _Click._ Then there was nothing but the dial tone. He clicked off the phone, and went into the kitchen, where Shawn was busy making grilled ham, egg, and cheese sandwiches. "Almost done, Big Daddy," he said, proudly.

Kevin was drawn to him, like a magnet to steel, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Good, I'm starving."

Shawn giggled and squirmed in his arms. "Stop, they'll burn!" He exclaimed, and Kevin let him go so he could see to their lunches. He sat down at the counter, and soon Shawn set two of the sandwiches down before him. "Hurry, Big Daddy, eat up. You've got to get back for the show."

The bigger man shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to be here for you, for you and the baby." He patted his boy's tummy.

"That was Vince on the phone, wasn't it?" Shawn asked.

"I'll never lie to you, Shawn, yes, it was him. He wanted to talk to you, but I wouldn't let that happen. He was drunk off his ass, and said terrible things about you. I'm sorry." Kevin put an arm around him and snugged him.

"I expected about as much," Shawn replied, with a sad sigh. "I'm glad you didn't put me on the phone. I don't need that right now, not with a baby inside of me. I read an article in one of the pregnancy magazines I subscribe to that talked about the impact of negative feelings on pregnancy and fetal development. The results of the studies really shook me. I'll show it to you another time, though, you've got to hurry up and eat and get back to the arena."

"I'm not going anywhere. Answering that call from Vince saved me the drive back to the arena. There's nothing for me right now." He affectionately stroked a lock of Shawn's bleach-blonde hair. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here to take care of and protect both of you."

Shawn hugged him. "Thank you Big Daddy. I didn't get you in trouble, did I?"

"No. Vince blames me for you getting pregnant, even though I wasn't even in Europe."

He laughed. "Does he think you knocked me up?"

Kevin chuckled. "No. He thinks I failed in my duty to look out for you."

"You didn't. You were the best bodyguard ever. And, I know you'll be the best Daddy ever, too. Um, one thing, though. I can't have sex until I have the baby. Doctor's orders. I can still do or-"

"Shawn, that's okay. Sex is not all there is to being a Daddy."


End file.
